Field of the Invention
There is provided a coupling system. In particular, there is provided a coupling system for coupling together segments of a utility pole and a utility pole assembly comprising the same.
Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,272,929 to Hanson discloses a tower for a wind generator. The tower comprises a plurality of segments where each segment fits into the one below it and is adjustable relative that lower segment. The lower segment is anchored in the ground and includes a stirrup which holds the lowest section of the tower a distance above the bottom of the hole so that when cement is poured into the hole to anchor the tower, the cement flows up into the interior of the tower to give additional support. Adjustment means in the form of set screws are provided where each pair of sections join to allow alignment of the sections to vertical.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,543,764 to Kozikowski discloses forming one or more sheets about standing poles to try to enhance the structural characteristics of the poles. The sheets are defined by an outer jacket, a plurality of spacer members positioned within the jacket and a solidified encapsulating material which fills the jacket.
One of the drawbacks of a slip fit type connection for utility poles is that the overlap is somewhat variable. Slip fit connections, by their nature, are variable length depending on many design and fabrication tolerance parameters. In an application where overall height is critical, such systems may not be used. Other problems include aligning the pole sections and taking the joint apart if this ever becomes necessary. Such systems also have a tendency to settle over time after installation. In some applications, this is unacceptable and slip joint connections thus cannot be used.